


Première Saint-Valentin (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Saint Valentin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: La première Saint Valenton d'un ange et de son démon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mille petites déclarations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Première Saint-Valentin (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Deuxième texte du recueil, cette fois-ci c'est Mana2702 à la plume, sur le fandom Good Omens !

Aziraphale était très nerveux, ça faisait plus de 6000 ans qu'il connaissait Crowley mais c'était leur première Saint-Valentin tous les deux, il voulait faire ça bien. Il avait préparé un bon dîner, dressé une belle table avec même des chandelles au milieu. Il vérifia l'heure, il était dans les temps. Il termina de tout mettre en place, Crowley arriverait d'une minute à l'autre. Il mit de la musique en sourdine, il voulait vraiment une ambiance parfaite. Il était en train d'ajuster sa tenue quand on toqua à sa porte. Aziraphale alla ouvrir et manqua de défaillir lorsqu'il vit le roux. Ses cheveux courts étaient comme toujours coiffés avec soin, il portait comme toujours du noir : un pantalon en cuir, des chaussures de ville et une chemise largement ouverte. L'ange se mordit la lèvre, il était absolument magnifique. Mais surtout : il tenait une rose rouge dans sa main et respirait son parfum tranquillement. Le démon eut un sourire en coin en lançant de sa voit envoûtante :

-Bonsoir l'angelot.

-Bonsoir Crowley, entre je t'en prie.

Le roux entra de sa démarche dansante et tendit la rose à l'ange :

-Tiens c'est pour toi.

-Merci, elle est très belle.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Crowley et alla mettre la fleur dans l'eau. Crowley sourit en le rejoignant dans la salle à manger :

-T'as fait les choses en grand dis donc.

-Je... oui, disons que je voulais marquer le coup. La première Saint-Valentin en 6000 ans ça doit être exceptionnel.

-Ça sent très bon en tout cas.

-Merci, j'ai fait un rôti avec des pommes de terre et des haricots verts j'espère que tu aimes ça.

-C'est parfait. Tu veux que j'ouvre le vin ?

-Si tu veux mais je ne veux surtout pas te déranger.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, décidément son amant été toujours aussi prévisible. Il déboucha donc la bouteille de vin et ils s'installèrent à table. Aziraphale de son côté avait ouvert le champagne et en avait versé dans deux magnifiques flûtes en cristal. L'ange leva la sienne :

-Alors à ce jour exceptionnel.

-A ce jour tout à fait comme les autres l'angelot.

Crowley réprima un gloussement devant la mine déconfite de son partenaire. Il trinqua doucement :

-Quoi c'est vrai, j'ai jamais attendu qu'on soit spécialement le 14 février pour t'aimer !

Aziraphale devint plus rouge qu'une tomate mais un sourire niais flottait sur ses lèvres. Crowley secoua la tête en souriant :

-T'es vraiment trop prévisible l'angelot. Tiens, avant que j'oublie j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je savais que tu allais pousser la tradition jusqu'au bout alors voilà, j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu moi aussi. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir, j'ai longuement hésité sur le cadeau idéal.

-Déjà ? D'accord merci, tiens, c'est pour toi.

Ils échangèrent donc leurs cadeaux. Aziraphale sourit, Crowley lui avait offert une édition originale de Hamlet et un album photo d'eux deux qu'il avait fait lui-même. Après tout le démon avait inventé le selfie et avait initié l'ange à cette pratique. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble Crowley n'arrêtait pas de prendre des selfies d'eux deux, il adorait ça et Aziraphale devait avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. De son côté l'ange avait offert à son amant la bulbe d'une plante extrêmement rare puisqu'il savait que son amant avait la main verte. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire puis se penchèrent par-dessus la table pour s'embrasser. La soirée commençait bien, l'ange espérait que ça continuerait dans ce sens.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, les deux hommes discutaient de tout et de rien. Aziraphale s'était surpassé, il n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de cuisiner lui-même mais il avait réellement du talent, Crowley devait avouer qu'il se régalait. Tout à coup Aziraphale demanda :

-Alors, j'ai cru comprendre qu'un couple avec des enfants avait emménagé dans ton immeuble.

-Ouais, de vrais petits monstres si tu veux mon avis.

-Donc tu les adores ?

-Complètement ! Ils sont vraiment adorables, franchement j'adore leur apprendre de nouvelles bêtises.

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel d'un air attendri :

-Tu sais que tu n'es plus obligé de faire ça.

-Je sais oui mais c'est marrant, ils apprennent si vite ! Mais j'ai fait le bien aussi, j'ai empêché le mari de tromper sa femme.  
-Ah, c'est une très bonne action en effet. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi certains hommes éprouvent ce besoin.

-Parce que ce sont des abrutis, voilà pourquoi ! Sans rire, quand tu as trouvé la perle rare pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ?! Enfin bref, ces gamins sont trop mignons, je te les montrerai quand tu viendras chez moi le prochain coup.

-Bien, je suis content que ça se passe bien.

-Par contre l'ado du rez-de-chaussé je peux rien faire pour lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est tombé dans la drogue, et non avant que tu ne me fasses des reproches ce n'était pas mon œuvre, et malgré mes efforts je n'arrive pas à le remettre sur le droit chemin. C'est dommage, il a beaucoup de talent et aurait pu devenir la prochaine star montante de la musique.

-Pourquoi il a plongé là-dedans ?

-Ses parents divorcent et sa copine l'a largué.

-Aoutch... il va falloir que tu me le montres rapidement, que je fasse un miracle pour lui.

-Je sais pas, il est plutôt mignon j'ai pas envie que tu t'amouraches de lui car il a une vraie petite gueule d'ange.

-Mais je te rappelle que c'est un démon qui m'a plu et avec qui je passe la soirée la plus romantique de l'année.

Crowley bomba fièrement le torse, il aimait entendre ce genre de choses. Ils rirent et le repas se termina doucement. Le roux lança :

-En tout cas tu t'es surpassé, c'était délicieux. Tu as tout fait tout seul ?

-Oui, j'ai vu des recettes dans des livres. Pour une fois je voulais faire l'effort de me trouver moi-même derrière les fourneaux.

-Bravo, c'était vraiment réussi, tu pourras toujours te lancer là-dedans si un jour tu te lasse de ta librairie.

-On sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Je sais oui, mais bon ça coûtait rien de le dire l'angelot. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-J'ai peut-être ma petite idée.

Aziraphale se leva et embrassa Crowley en passant une main dans la large ouverture de la chemise de son amant. Le démon eut un sourire en coin :

-Dis donc ce soir l'ange se transforme en petit démon, c'est très intéressant ça !

Ils sourirent et allèrent dans le salon. Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'embrasser, assis sur le canapé. Le roux passa sa main sur le torse de son amant et l'attira un peu plus à lui. Il approfondit le baiser et ils laissèrent leurs mains dériver sur le corps de l'autre, ils étaient toujours dans leur bulle quand ils étaient tous les deux. Ils finirent par faire l'amour sur le canapé. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent tendrement après ça, Crowley caressait distraitement les cheveux de son amant :

-C'était bien comme première Saint-Valentin non ?

-Si très bien, encore mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je t'aime Crowley.

-Je t'aime aussi l'angelot, c'était une bonne idée de faire comme tout le monde pour une fois.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et finirent par s'endormir. La soirée avait vraiment été agréable, ce qui rassurait l'ange car il avait été sur des charbons ardents toute la journée. Il avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas faire les choses bien. Heureusement Crowley était très compréhensif et concilient. Il était vraiment adorable pour un démon, et il était d'une générosité sans limite lorsque ça concernait Aziraphale. L'ange se promit de s'améliorer pour l'année suivante, il voulait que la prochaine fois soit encore meilleure que celle-ci. Aziraphale voulait toujours faire mieux, il voulait constamment se surpasser quand ça concernait son amant. Mais pour le moment il dormait tranquillement contre lui, pour finir cette soirée parfaite.


End file.
